Kravik
"Try and not die too quickly, it's been far too long since I've had the pride and pleasure of a good fight." Kravik is the Demon God of Pride, and is the only Demon God not to have always been a deity. Kravik was originally a hybrid between a demon and an elf, who through sheer power and cruelty was granted demonic godhood by Beel. He acts as one of the primary military general of Beel's army and the leader of the Pride Syndicate, one of the most powerful military forces in the demonic hordes of Hell. Appearance Having been originally an elf demon hybrid, Kravik looks the least demonic of the other Demon Gods. He is tall, heavily muscled, fair skinned, and has jet black spiky hair. He is typically seen sporting a cocky smirk or sadistic grin on his face. Kravik wears a blackened version of the traditional Elf's Monk Uniform, with a red sash instead of blue, and bright white boots. Kravik wears a single ear ring on his right ear, a small green orb, the last remnant of his elvish heritage. Personality By his very nature, Kravik is prideful and arrogant, believing himself to be second in power to Beel alone, and one day hoping to surpass his master. His desire to be stronger than Beel doesn't come from a wish to betray him or take his place, as he is very loyal to the King of Hell. Kravik simply wishes for the pride that can come with being the strongest in the known universe. Kravik's pride is his most defining quality, being very boastful of his immense power and his position as a Demon God. Kravik's pride typically dominates him, going out of his way to be impressive and over the top, taking great pains to show off as much of his power as possible in attempts to fuel his pride. Being so prideful, and a highly trained and powerful fighter, Kravik greatly enjoys the thrill of combat. He is always seeking out incredibly strong opponents to challenge and defeat, proving his power and fueling his pride further, as well as allowing him to gain more power. Kravik has a very cruel sense of humor, enjoying taunting his opponents and belittling almost everyone he meets, but over all Kravik is not someone who tells a lot of jokes or finds little other than the pain and sadness of his enemies funny. One of Kravik's greatest joys is intimidating others, his reputation as a god and immense power helping him scare people, bringing him great pleasure. Typically with a sadistic grin on his face, facing away from others to look at them over his shoulder in an attempt to seem ominous and imposing. Kravik is prone to fits of rage when his pride is threatened, or when someone doesn't seem afraid of him or take him very seriously. Becoming more enraged the more offended he becomes, he will lash out against anyone friend or foe should they seemingly not respect or fear him. Kravik has little regard for life, killing other, far weaker beings often simply for his own amusement, enjoying the pain and destruction he causes. Being the leader of one of the greatest military forces in Beel's Army, Kravik is a master strategist, however his pride and arrogance causes him to often opt to handle opponents to Beel himself, his subordinates and soldiers rarely getting an over abundance of action. History Kravik was born to an elvish mother with unknown and absent demonic father, being one of the revered hybrid children of the woodland elvish clans he was raised as a monk in isolation with several other hybrid children to become monks, learning combat, various types of magic, and how to use herbs in medicine, as well as the traditions and customs of the ancient elves. It was in this training that Kravik discovered his natural affinity for combat and his desire for power. Kravik stood out as the strongest of his fellow trainees to his tutors, being far more naturally skilled in combat than the other children, as well as having near limitless raw power. Before long it became evident that Kravik at the age of 11 had reached the limit of what the monks could teach him and other elvish demon hybrids were brought in to train him further, quickly proving to even be more powerful than any of them, as well as displaying unusually high levels of cruelty. During sparring and other combat practice, Kravik would go out of his way to cause as much pain and injury to his partner as possible, taking great joy in proving his power and dominance. This caused Kravik to gain the respect of his fellow demon elf hybrids who had been brought in to train with him, the small group forming a tight bond. Once Kravik had reached the age of twelve, he was placed in the tournament held by the monks to see which of the trainees would be granted full elvish monk title, which Kravik quickly dominated, making his way too the final round against another elvish child named Kant. Kravik won the fight, but not as easily as his past bouts had been for him. Kant proved to be an almost even match for the young Kravik, who was now feeling his first instance of a wounded pride. Kravik found himself unable to cope with the idea of someone else being close to his power, and the day after the tournament and his ceremony of becoming a full fledged monk, Kravik went to Kant's room at night and killed him. Kravik was discovered a few years later, at the age of 21, to have been the murderer of Kant. He was arrested and set to be executed for his crimes, before this however he escaped jail and brutally murdered his entire clan, which had a population of about eight hundred elves, including his mother and former mentors and comrades in training. The only survivors being a small group of elf-demon hybrids like Kravik, who were a part of their clan's military, lead by Naydo a high elf, a being of elvish legend. The group swore revenge on Kravik for murdering the clan and sought him out. Kravik had taken to wandering the world, seeking more power and a purpose for his new life. The group found Kravik, and ambushed him in the desert. Kravik started by quickly defeating Vash, the largest of the group. Kravik defeated Vash with little to no struggle at all, quickly defeating the rest of the group with similar ease, save for Naydo who opted to wait and observe Kravik's combat style, and learn as much as he could about the incredibly power elf-demon. Kravik left the soldiers alive, realizing he wanted to have his own followers, and he would force these men to work for him as soldiers and bodyguards. Once Naydo was the only left to oppose Kravik and seek revenge, the two began their battle. The two fought to an even stand still, neither combatants being able to gain the upper hand as their power was at this time completely equal. They fought for hours both wearing each other down until their battle that began fast paced, with skillful and precise attacks, devolved into sluggishly throwing punches at one another until Kravik had defeated Naydo, albeit barely. Kravik asserted his dominance over the group, telling them they were to follow him from now on as their leader, the reluctantly accepted this fate. However over time they came to follow him loyally. Weather or not this was from an actual bond forming or Stockholm Syndrome was unknown to Kravik, but he didn't particularly care. Kravik lead his group in a path of destruction and mayhem through the woodland elvish clans, destroying hundreds of small groups of elves, each time only leaving two or three survivors so they could tell the story of the power of Kravik and of his immense cruelty, so that the world would come to fear him, fueling more of Kravik's pride. Eventually though, Kravik would meet his match in another high elf from another clan, who managed to defeat and kill Kravik and his troops, sending each of them to Hell where they met Beel. Beel took a liking to Kravik and decided to offer him and his soldiers the chance to return to the land of the living, and make Kravik the Demon God of Pride. Kravik accepted. Upon ascending to godhood, Kravik began to wear a black version of his traditional monk robes from his clan, and a single ear ring with a green orb. Kravik and his group were placed in charge of one of Beel's most powerful military forces, and sent back to Earth to conquest and take over at the time the war for Earth began. Kravik decided he would use this war to find powerful opponents to defeat, and grow in power enough to one day defeat Beel and take over as ruler of Hell and Earth, the ultimate fuel for his pride. Role in Plot Shattered Pride: Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Super Strength: Kravik is capable of lifting 200 tons, up to 350 with strain, having physical strength far greater than that of a regular elf, gaining his strength from his ascension to godhood. Super Speed: Kravik on his own is capable of reaching a maximum speed of mach 5 Teleportation: Kravik is able to teleport short distances of a maximum of ten feet away from him. Flight: Kravik is able to fly at speeds upwards of mach 4, and can fly for very extended periods of time. Super Reflexes: Kravik's reflexes are top notch, able to keep up with and react to any and every move his opponent or opponents could make against him with incredible speed and precision. Enhanced Endurance: Kravik is able to shrug off most attacks like they were nothing, only retaining injury from very high level attacks and being very difficult to seriously injure. Mild Regenerative Healing Kravik has a very slight healing factor, able to recover from most small wounds very quickly, but having a harder time healing from more serious wounds. Master hand to hand combat: Kravik is an incredibly gifted hand to hand fighter, having been trained a majority of his life as an Elvish Monk, who are masters of hand to hand combat, along with Kravik's natural talents in combat. Kravik's hand to hand style is very stylistic, utilizing a lot of flips, spins, and jumps along with lots of fast punches and hard kicks. Utilizing his immense strength and various other powers to enhance his hand to hand skills, being one of the most dangerous hand to hand fighters in the known universe able to match up against anyone in hand to hand and almost always come out on top. Master Energy Manipulation: Kravik is a master of energy manipulation, making him able to use very powerful energy blasts capable of destroying buildings and mountains with ease. Kravik is able to mix his Dark Energy in with regular energy, giving the regular energy a small boost in power with little to no drain in stamina for Kravik using the Dark Energy in this manner. Dark Energy Manipulation: Kravik is one of the few, if the only being in the known universe who is fully capable of manipulation dark energy. Dark Energy is much more powerful than basic energy, destroying what it touches on an atomic level, removing any proof that whatever Kravik used this power on had ever existed. Dark energy uses more energy to manipulate, making it's use tiring for Kravik if used to great degrees, however the overwhelming force this power grants Kravik makes it something he is not forced to use to a high amount very often, as this version of energy manipulation travels three times as fast as regular energy does, destroys what it hits on an atomic level, and can be focused into longer and wider beams. Dark Energy Power Boost: Kravik is able to focus his Dark Energy into his body, giving him a temporary but extreme boost in power. Only using this ability in a pinch, Kravik can focus his Dark Energy outward and then inward on himself, increasing his physical abilities greatly, granting him the ability to temporarily travel at mach 10, and lift up to 375 tons. This power boost lasts roughly thirty to forty-five minutes, giving Kravik a large window of time to utilize it, however it has a slow start up, taking around a minute to activate, this however is rarely an issue for Kravik as the energy amassed around him repels most beings away during the start up, making it very difficult to stop. The only other known draw back to the ability is that after the power up wears off, Kravik is physically weak for a couple of hours, his godly powers being drained to almost that of a normal human's, meaning Kravik will only use the boost if he has no other options. Expert Black Magic: Kravik has a high degree of skill in the use of Black Magic, mostly utilizing the magic style in an attempt to weaken his opponents making his victory over them all the easier. Adept Nature Magic: Being of elvish decent, Kravik has a basic understanding of Nature Magic, however he rarely uses it. Non-Combat Abilities: Elvish Immortality: Being half Elf, Kravik is immortal, unable to die of old age. Super senses: Kravik's elvish senses allow to hear, see, and smell at higher levels than most other beings. Herbal Knowledge: Having been raised an Elvish Monk, Kravik has extensive knowledge of herbs and alchemy, being able to make many medicines and poisons from various plants. X-Factors: Intimidating: Due to his Demonic Godhood, overwhelming power, and ruthless sadistic nature, Kravik is a very intimidating opponent to have. Relentless: Kravik is unrelenting in combat, always trying to find a way to continue fighting even if it is illogical or even suicidal for him to continue his fight, only retreating if advised to by one of his advisers. Sadistic: While not as much of a lover of inflicting physical pain as Beel is, Kravik enjoys belittling and humiliating his opponents, giving him more enjoyment and pride from their defeat. Overwhelming Force: Kravik rarely holds back, loving to show his immense power off, making him an overwhelming opponent. Weaknesses Mortality: Unlike most deities, Kravik can be killed, since he was granted godhood and is not a full blown deity. This is a huge disadvantage for Kravik, as he can be killed by any wound that would kill a non-god, such as bleeding out, destruction of heart or brain, or even illness. He is however very difficult to kill, however not impossible to kill. Holy Magic: Being of a demonic nature, Kravik is weak to Holy Magic. However, being only half demon and a Demon God, he does not suffer from a major weakness to the magic style. Love of Combat: Kravik loves a good fight, especially one that fuels his prideful nature. This can at times cause him to make rather illogical and rash decisions that can put him in needless danger, all in the search of a good fight to make him more proud. Arrogance: Kravik's claim to godhood is also one of his greatest weaknesses, pride. Kravik is excessively proud and arrogant, taking little to nothing very seriously believing himself to be second only to Beel in terms of power, assuming that he could easily defeat anyone he comes across which will cause him to let his guard down often, and make mistakes in combat against stronger opponents who he doesn't take seriously. Rage: Kravik is prone to fits of rage when his pride is wounded, making him act like an immature child throwing a tantrum, losing all control over himself and just attacking wildly in an attempt to take his rage out on whatever caused him to become angry, being a powerful but easy to manipulate target for his foe.Category:Male Category:Demon Category:NPC Category:Villain Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Faction Leader Category:Demon God Category:Deity Category:Beel's Army Category:Elf Category:Pride Syndicate Category:Hybrid